ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 596 (23rd October 1990)
Plot Ricky works on his campervan so that he can take Sam on a road trip in the afternoon. Pat goes out and leaves Frank to after Mo. Cindy receives a letter from the magistrate's court about Ian's rights to Steven. She confronts him about it. Pauline does not like the errands Arthur is doing for Grant and Phil. Arthur takes some more parcels off of Grant to deliver. Cindy agrees to let Steven have some blood taken from him so that it can be determined who the father is. Mark tries to dissuade Arthur from delivering anymore parcels on behalf of the Mitchell brothers but is unable to. Mo has a tea party in the playground. Pat takes her into the community centre where Dot takes over in looking after her. Pat tells Frank she is thinking of going away with Janine for a little bit. Mark plans to deliver one of the parcels for the Mitchell brothers to work out what their game is. As he hands the parcel over to one of the recipients, a detective comes from round the corner and arrests Mark. Carol visits Sharon at The Vic. Dr Legg takes some blood from Steven and Ian. Ricky and Sam plan to pretend the campervan has broken down so that they can spend the night together, but just as they prepare to head off on their road trip, the campervan does not start - Grant has tampered with it. Jules bumps into John, an old friend, and learns he is in debt. Carol learns more about Sharon and her upbringing in Albert Square. Jules and John plan a poker match to pay off some of his debts. Arthur learns Mark was arrested and the detective in charge of the case wants him to grass on the Mitchell brothers. The pair worry about what will happen when Grant and Phil learn what has happened. Cast Regular cast *Mark - Todd Carty *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Mo - Edna Dore *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Eddie - Michael Melia *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carol Hanley - Sheila White *John - Paddy Joyce *Big Ron - Ron Tarr *Detective - Ryan James Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen, hallway and garden *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Playground *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Walford Community Centre Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Mark tries to prove to Arthur tht the Mitchell brothers are up to no good. He succeeds, but at what cost to himself? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,520,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes